


Patience is a Virtue

by ASOUEfan



Series: Mixed Mina One-shots [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Kissing, Kneeling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Apocalypse, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/pseuds/ASOUEfan
Summary: Arriving at Kineros Robotics, you're forced to wait on your knees for Ms Venable. The longer you wait the better the reward will be - but for now, you're just glad to curl up on her lap.(Repost as I'm gathering all the Mina one-shots together)
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: Mixed Mina One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154882
Kudos: 37





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> For @mssallymcckenna on tumblr! Who requested ...
> 
> Prompt 27 - Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other persons lap 
> 
> Venable x Reader, naturally. ;)

Ms Venable is still at work when you arrive to Kineros Robotics. You know the way; its not the first time she's rang down to security telling them to expect you. Her pastel purple macbook is open on the desk, but Ms Venable is nowhere to be seen. 

Besides the few carefully chosen objects, her desk was empty. You would never know she had spent all day at that desk, working to rein in the spending of her two bosses and barely leave a trace of ever having been there. Too young and irresponsible to be in charge of such a vast and rapidly acquired fortune, Jeff and Mutt kept Ms Venable in control of nearly everything. Just how she liked it. 

Mina waxed lyrical about their utter idiocy and shallow natures, yet the job was lucrative, and paid well thanks to her control of their finances. Most of all - they indulged her. If it wasn’t verbally insulting their latest hooker, or firing an assistant in an all-too-suable fashion, Mina was not one for staying within HR policies. You knew her maverick attitude wouldn’t be accepted at any regular company, but at Kineros, Ms Venable had a free hand. 

Just like she did with you.

You’d arrived right on time, and per her usual request if she wasn’t present when you got there, you were to wait patiently on your knees. To the left of her chair, behind the desk but far enough back you wouldn’t get in the way. You removed your shoes and stockings, stuffed them into the toe of your shoes - thankful the hollowed out circles in the walls of Mina’s office space led to only other empty conference rooms right now. Because removing your panties, was a bit more of an intimate hip wiggle, to hook your fingers into the sides and tug them down from under your skirt without looking too conspicuous. 

You hear the cane before you see her. Your head whips around with wide excited eyes. Though your bones ache, and your muscles cramp, she hadn’t made you wait long. Ms Venable slowly - precisely moves her body with each step so as not to aggravate her back, then lowers herself into that tall backed office chair in front of you. Mina tips her chin up a touch, bracing through the little electric shocks of pain her fused vertebrae cause as they pinch a nerve. 

“Well well,” She tucks her cane between her knees - only then turning her eyes onto you.

Miss Venable pats her lap. You can't stop the smile that beams from your cheeks at her invitation. 

You slowly unfurl your bambi-like legs, unsteady from having knelt, to step up toward her desk. You whimper a grateful thank you as you perch sideways on her lap. “Security didn’t inform me you’d arrived.” Mina murmurs. She knows just how to hold you, balance your petite frame so it doesn’t hurt her back, her arm looping around your hips. 

Soft tears fall from your eyes, nodding in acknowledgement of the time, your tears plopping in wet circles on her blazer. “I was worried you - “

“Weren’t coming?” Mina reaches, bringing your nervous expression round to face her with a sharp fingernail to your jaw. “Oh pet, do you really think so little me?” Ms Venable played hurt toying with the tie of her lilac skirt suit. Her red eyebrows raise and you rush to correct her. 

“No! I - “ You yelp worriedly. You know its a game - it always is, but you always play along, because you need her to know how much you believe in her and love her. That you were incomplete without her attention. Mina chuckles and silences your anxiety with her lips on yours, hushing your words in exchange for moans as she kisses you. 

“Lets see how you’ve been managing,” Ms Venable purrs over your lips, nudging her nose into yours telling you to lean back, before she unceremoniously yanks up the front of your skirt. “Open your legs.” 

You gasp, her authoritative tone speaking right to your core. You whimper against her shoulder and tighten your inner muscles, curling up on her lap. Your cramping knees close tight, whining at how hard you're already throbbing. You shake your head, ashamed of how well her tricks have worked on you. 

Before you’re able to lift your face from her lapel, she has you by the scruff of your dress and angles you back dangling you off her lap, and slaps you hard. 

You gasp at the sudden sting to your cheek. Flailing to be allowed back close, Venable laughs and opens her arm again, allowing you to curl against her chest. She pecks your forehead and you mewl your apology. 

You open your legs, and blushing scarlet. Ms Venable licks her lips, tilting her head to assess the creamy glisten she can see in the light, then strokes a long slow line up between your slick folds. “Oh, _goodness_ ,” She mocks you, though you see how her eyes glow dark, that really, she’s pleased. Her finger finds the loop of string that is all tucked up through you folds, hooks her finger through it, and tugs. 

“I’m sorry - !” You gasp, her tug of the string moving the balls inside of you. You swing your feet back and forth from her lap, distracting yourself from how full and amazing the balls feel. They fill you right up - in _just_ the right way. 

Mina pulls on the string back and forth, moving them inside you and you head falls back a bit, groaning. “We are in a mess, aren't we,” Ms Venable murmurs, her hand smoothing up your back from your hip, to grab at your hair and turn your head toward her again. “Kiss me,” She demands breathlessly, before capturing your lips with hers again, kissing you hard. You shimmy on her lap as she keeps playing the toy inside of you, opening your mouth and giving yourself over to her. “Lets take you home and deal with this little, problem. Hmm?” Miss Venable smiles.

You leap off her lap and shimmy your skirt back down with an eager nod. “Yes Ms Venable.” 

Mina places her hand on top of her cane, sucking in her lower lip with a delighted smile. “Come along then, pet.” 


End file.
